User blog:Timebomb192potato/Tour idea for Monster Jam: Maple Leaf Championship Series
I came up with an idea for another international tour. How 'bout FELD revives the Maple Leaf Tour and makes it a championship series? For this tour, like with the other ideas for international tours, drivers and their trucks are tested in endurance testing challenges and competitions, but there's twists, especially with things such as Speed & Skill. The venues should be: * Rogers Centre, Toronto, Ontario * TD Place Arena, Ottawa, Ontario (Arena Event) * Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, Alberta * Stampede Grandstand, Calgary, Alberta * SMS Equipment Stadium, Fort McMurray, Alberta * Centre Bell, Montreal, Quebec (Arena Event) * Centre Vidéotron, Quebec City, Quebec (Arena Event) * Mosaic Stadium, Regina, Saskatchewan * Bell MTS Place, Winnipeg, Manitoba (Arena Event) * BC Place, Vancouver, British Columbia * Kal Tire Place, Vernon, British Columbia (Arena Event) * Stetson Bowl, Surrey, British Columbia * Scotia Speedworld, Goffs, Nova Scotia (Speedway Event) * Moncton Stadium, Moncton, New Brunswick For the Scotia Speedworld event, it becomes the speedway's first Monster Jam event using Straight Line Drag racing and with dirt ramps for the car pads. The Stetson Bowl event uses a similar track to Santiago 2018 due to the floor size but uses the limestone road-based surface rather than dirt. Like with the other tours, there's more than 10 trucks for the stadium shows. There's 17. 10 would be FELD chassis, the other 7 would be local independents running FELD bodies. # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # El Toro Loco - Diesel Dave # BroDozer - Heavy D # Monster Mutt (on Crude Behavior) - Jared Vogle # Dragon (on Temperature Rising) - Eddie Como # Zombie (on Loud & Dirty) - Ryan Como # Gas Monkey Garage (on Roughneck) - Jason Court # Blue Thunder (on Bucking Bronco) - Kevin Lubsen # Alien Invasion (on Wadded Up) - Ed Sanderson # Lucas Oil Crusader (on Xtreme Jim) - Jimmy Pigeon The arena lineup consists of 7 trucks and is comprised of: # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Lucas Oil Crusader (on Xtreme Jim) - Jimmy Pigeon # Monster Mutt (on Crude Behavior) - Jared Vogle And there are encore trucks for the events: # Sagwa (the Chinese Siamese Cat is a monster truck now, yay...) does freestyle encores on Candice Jolly's Monster Mutt Dalmatian chassis with Jolly driving. # A Lucas Oil Crusader backflip stunt on the Max-D stunt chassis with Tom Meents driving. And notes: # Jimmy's Lucas Oil Crusader would have the Lucas Oil text and those shapes around the sword art colored yellow instead of red, so the truck can keep Xtreme Jim's yellow motif. This version would be nicknamed "Yellow Crusader". # Some of the Canadian trucks would replace their zoomies with mufflers and use BKT tires to fit with Monster Jam regulations. Ideas and input are accepted. Category:Blog posts